reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Coot's Chapel
Coot's Chapel is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is located in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory, southeast of Armadillo. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' Seth Briars is found here robbing graves during the mission "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" and Seth Briars mission "A Gentle Drive with Friends" begins here. The player can find Alma Horlick in this location to begin the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder". The place is also inhabited by a few other unusual people that seem to take residence outside the dilapidated chapel, such as Coke Buckley, Jim Bundy, and Timothy Morris; they can be seen digging up graves or sitting by campfires. Although it is possible for the people to live in the chapel, it stays dark and empty and the people outside will rarely enter it. The area surrounding the chapel is sparse and empty with a few demolished homes dotting the landscape. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, Coot's Chapel is one of 3 New Austin cemeteries that need to be cleansed of the Undead to complete the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner".'' Layout Coot's Chapel is a small, isolated place of Christian worship. The chapel is run down, the windows old and cracked, the walls eroded, the seats worn out. The chapel also maintains a graveyard. Among the graves with legible inscriptions lie most of the MacFarlane Brothers, Priscilla Johnson (Marshal Leigh Johnson's Wife) and many other people. The graveyard is quiet and the surrounding stone walls are corroded. The iron fencing is rusted. A lifeless tree sits in the center of the yard with scattered debris found lying around. The area surrounding the chapel has many demolished houses where all but the brick foundations have been destroyed. Treasure A scrap of the Deadly Assassin Outfit can be found inside a chest in the chapel for those who purchased the Special Edition version of the game or downloaded the Deadly Assassin Outfit DLC. However, opening this chest can count as a theft and witnesses may run off to tell the authorities, though Coot's Chapel is somewhat distant from the nearest sheriff. Multiplayer Coot's Chapel is the site of the Undead Overrun level titled "High Brains Drifter." No other multiplayer game modes take place here. Trivia *One gravestone in the chapel cemetery is dedicated to a cowboy with no name who died towards the end of the nineteenth century. This could be a tribute to the character played by Clint Eastwood in the 'spaghetti westerns'. The grave is located just behind the one that Seth is digging up when Marston first meets him. *The grave of Josephine Byrd can be opened with a fire bottle. This is the same grave that is excavated by Seth during the mission "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies". *"Coot's Chapel" is possibly a nickname given to the area after it had been abandoned. It may be a reference to the crazy and undesirable people who hang around the area. *If the player opens the chest inside the church, the residents will go and alert the sheriff. *One NPC can sometimes be seen angrily pointing and shouting at the large cross above the altar and later sitting on a pew, crying. *NPCs occasionally mourn at graves at the chapel. Marked Graves Gallery Image:Cootschapel.location.jpg File:Rdr_coot's_chapel00.jpg File:115.jpg File:Rdr_undead_alma_horlick.jpg|Alma Horlick re-appears during the Undead Nightmare. Undead-Overrun-Coots-Chapel.jpg|Coot's Chapel as seen at start of Undead Overrun Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Cleansing the cemetery at this location contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Related Content es:Coot's Chapel Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Cholla Springs Category:Graveyards